Rebel
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Karena Nezumi tak akan-dan tak akan pernah-merasa keberatan untuk menjadi penjahat paling keji sekalipun bila itu demi mengambil kembali sang matahari berbalut salju yang ia cintai.


Sebilah pisau lipat menekan samar leher jenjangnya. Ia terpojok, terkungkung dalam kurungan sudut jalan dan sepasang mata kelabu yang menatap tajam bagai menusuk tubuhnya. Angin kelabu dari Februari yang mendung berhembus melingkari romanya. Sebelah tangan mencengkram kerah kemejanya dengan gestur penuh frustasi. Suara bernada rendah itu bagai mengaum dan menggeram berbahaya.

"Tunjukkan padaku—"

.

.

.

'_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Shion!'_

.

.

.

**No. 6 and Kuroko no Basuke Crossover**

**Rebel**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**No. 6 © Asano Atsuko**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

.

_Hanya bisa menunggu dalam tidur lelapnya…_

"…_siapa?"_

.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi ke gedung pemerintahan, kenapa tidak langsung pergi saja, err—Nezumicchi?"

Seorang pemuda berambut gelap berdecak kesal atas nama panggilan aneh yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari orang tak dikenal itu. Bahkan belum ada satu jam semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan cara yang—err… entahlah.

"Kau gila? Kau pikir mereka akan mengijinkan orang yang sudah merusak tembok kebanggaan mereka untuk masuk ke sarang busuk itu dan mengambil kelinci percobaan mereka?"

"Ah, setelah ini belok kanan." Sang pemilik mata kelabu membanting setir truk mininya ke arah yang ditunjuk sang tawanan—rekan.

"Dan usahaku benar-benar tak berguna karena ternyata kau hanya imigran dari distrik lain yang datang ke sini untuk wisata bencana alam. Oh tidak. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau di distrik ini baru saja terjadi perubahan BESAR." Sebuah dengusan kesal dan bumbu sarkasme.

"Hei—bukan salahku kalau kau menculik orang yang salah! Lagipula sekarang ini aku sedang membantumu tahu. Kita sedang menuju ke tempat Aominecchi. Ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kita sampai di tempat temanmu yang kau bilang komandan Angkatan Darat No. 6? Menyuruhnya untuk menembakku di tempat?" Lagi-lagi sarkasme.

Sang pemuda pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia—Kise Ryouta—tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan membingungkan di hari kunjungannya ke distrik ini.

Kise hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, remaja usia enam belas tahun yang sejak kecil tinggal di distrik No. 2 karena mendapatkan beasiswa olahraga basket. Dan baru saja setengah jam lalu ia sampai di kampung halamannya ini, ia disambut oleh hal-hal tak terduga.

Yang pertama: tembok yang mengelilingi distrik No. 6 runtuh menjadi puing-puing. Wow, apakah di sini baru saja perang atau semacam invasi alien?

Yang kedua: di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba ia terpisah dari Kuroko (sahabatnya yang sama-sama berangkat untuk belajar di distrik No. 2) dan tahu-tahu ditodong pisau lipat oleh si pemuda tikus yang sekarang sedang menyetir ugal-ugalan di sebelahnya ini.

Yang ketiga: ternyata pemuda dengan mata kelabu di sebelahnya ini adalah kriminal kelas hiu (ya, bukan kakap lagi.) yang merupakan tersangka utama penghancuran dinding di No. 6 sebulan lalu.

"_Hei, aku tidak melakukanya! Kau percaya__ pada__ Elyurias sang Dewa Cinta?__ Ia yang melakukannya.__ Kalau tidak, anggap saja ada angin topan yang menghancurkan dindingnya."_

Lagi-lagi sarkasme.

Dan apa itu—Dewa Cinta?

Lalu yang keempat: dengan garangnya, pemuda tikus itu memerintah Kise untuk menyelundupkannya ke gedung pemerintahan. Itu, yang di pusat distrik itu.

Yang benar saja—apakah si Nezumi itu berencana untuk melakukan aksi terorisme atau semacamnya? Ini gila!

"Ya, benar. Kau bisa menganggap aku ini semacam teroris yang ingin menginvasi gedung busuk itu. Dan silahkan kalau mau menganggapku sinting, aku tak peduli."

Kise ternganga. Wow, Nezumi bisa membaca pikirannya!

"Heh, aku bukannya membaca pikiran. Hanya terbiasa menafsirkan ekspresi dari orang aneh sepertimu."

Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Nezumi kembali mendengus. Tangannya kembali memutar setir ke arah kanan.

"Heh, otakmu tumpul. Bagaimana bisa ada banyak orang yang berotak tumpul hidup di dunia ini dan masih belum mati?"

Harusnya Kise marah—baru saja ia akan marah kalau telinganya tak menangkap nada bicara janggal dari pemuda sinis itu.

"Apa 'Shion' yang kau bicarakan itu juga sama sepertiku?"

Nezumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku—apa Shion yang kau cari itu juga berotak tumpul?"

Hening sesaat.

"…tidak, otaknya tidak tumpul."

"Tapi jauh lebih tumpul lagi."

Kise merasa kasihan dengan orang yang bernama Shion tersebut.

Sambil membiasakan diri dengan cara menyetir Nezumi yang bak kesetanan, Kise tersenyum kecut—kenapa ia setuju-setuju saja untuk membantu pemuda gila ini?

"…kuharap Shioncchi baik-baik saja."

Oh iya, itu karena Nezumi menyembut nama 'Shion' dalam penjelasannya ketika menculik—membawa Kise tadi.

Ia melakukan ini semua demi menemukan dan membawa pulang seseorang yang bernama Shion tersebut.

Pasti orang yang sangat berharga. Begitu berharganya hingga pemuda kelabu ini bersedia melakukan tindakan gila ini hanya demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa itu.

"Tolong jangan tambahkan imbuhan yang aneh-aneh ke nama Shion."

"Tapi Nezumicchi—"

"Dan jangan pada namaku juga."

Truk mini melaju kencang menuju alamat yang dituju oleh dua orang remaja setengah gila ini.

Tentu saja Kise pun sudah tidak masuk kategori waras karena ia dengan senangnya membantu seorang kriminal sinting untuk mencari cinta terlarangnya.

(Sayangnya ini bukanlah_ reality show_—ini kenyataan milik Kise dan Nezumi.)

* * *

**Moon's Tear: Govermental building**

"Kau ke ruang tunggu dulu, aku akan memanggil Kagami."

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun."

"Tsk, lagipula bagaimana bisa si Kise itu hilang di tengah kerumunan dan membuat repot begini?" Seorang pria yang dipanggil Midorima tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kise-kun sudah lama tidak pulang ke No. 6, jadi kurasa wajar saja." Pemuda berambut biru langit itu membela sahabatnya.

"Kuharap ia tidak membuang atau merusakkan gelang _id_-nya. Kalau tidak, kita tak akan bisa melacak keberadaannya _nanodayo_."

"Maaf Midorima-kun, padahal kau sedang banyak pekerjaan." Sang pria berambut hijau memalingkan wajahnya, reaksi _tsundere_.

"Ja-jangan berterima kasih _nanodayo_! Aku hanya kebetulan sedang jam istirahat di tengah penelitian, itu saja." Sang pemuda biru langit tersenyum.

"Bagaimana penelitiannya? Ada kemajuan?" Basa-basi.

Satu gelengan kaku.

"Tidak. Penyakit ini masih belum bisa teridentifikasikan. Wabahnya datang dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, dan sekarang memang sudah tak ada yang menderita penyakit ini lagi. Tapi kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuknya."

Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Bagaimanapun, tiba-tiba menua dan mati dalam hitungan detik itu bukanlah penyakit yang tidak berbahaya. Ya, penyakit aneh yang datang dan pergi bersama ribuan lebah parasit. Asal-usulnya misterius. Dan anehnya, penyakit ini hanya pernah terjadi di No. 6.

Distrik ini memang sudah dikecam oleh alam.

"Kau tunggu di tempat biasa, Kuroko. Aku pergi dulu."

"Titip salam untuk Takao-kun ya, Midorima-kun." Sang biru langit tersenyum tipis.

Yang dititipi salam hanya memalingkan wajah merahnya dan berlalu.

Pemuda biru langit tersebut tersenyum geli. Midorima memang tak berubah. Walau kaku, ia akan jadi manis bila itu menyangkut orang yang ia sayangi.

Si pemuda biru langit—Kuroko Tetsuya—melangkahkan kakinya di lorong gedung. Tak seperti bagian luarnya, tempat ini begitu sepi. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara—

'…_mi?'_

—suara lain, entah dari mana.

"Eh?" Sang pemuda biru memalingkan wajah ke kanan dan kiri. Tak ada orang.

"Halo? Ada orang?"

'…_bukan ya? Ah, tapi kau bisa mendengarku….'_

Kuroko merapatkan bibirnya, mendengarkan suara tanpa rupa yang terus Bergama dalam kepalanya.

'…_maukah kau mendeng__a__rkan satu permintaanku?'_

Sepasang kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah tempat yang bahkan ia tak tahu kemana.

Sementara sesosok matahari dalam bingkaian salju menunggu dari balik kurungan kaca.

* * *

_Berdoalah, malaikat surgawi baru saja memanggil namamu._

* * *

"Kise, kau gila!"

Sang pemuda pirang tertawa hambar. Entah berapa kali sudah dia dibilang gila di hari ini.

"Aominecchi, kita harus membantunya."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membantu seorang kriminal?! Dia itu seorang VC! Dia adalah VC103221 yang empat tahun lalu kabur dari pusat penelitian No. 6! Kise, kau memang bodoh dan menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak ingin kau ikut dituduh bertindak menyimpang karena kau membantu menyelundupkan orang ini!"

Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun. Di usianya yang sangat muda tersebut ia diangkat menjadi komandan pasukan angkatan darat di No. 6. Keajaiban yang tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena kekacauan yang menimpa distrik ini sebulan lalu—yang mana bencana itu mengakibatkan tewasnya komandan angkatan darat terdahulu No. 6.

Nezumi memperhatikan pemuda _tan_ itu dengan seksama. Dari tampangnya, ia memang terlihat garang. Cocok jadi tukang pukul—uhh, seorang tentara.

Dan lagi, Nezumi agak tidak terima ketika ia dituding sebagai barang selundupan Kise. Hei, dia menyusup sendiri ke distrik ini, kau tahu. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri!

"Kumohon, Aominecchi. Nezumicchi memang seorang kriminal, tapi ia punya alasan untuk datang ke sana. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan orang yang penting baginya, itu saja. Aku menjamin kalau ia tak akan membahayakan distrik ini!"

Seingatnya, Nezumi sudah bilang pada Kise untuk tidak menambahkan _suffix_ aneh itu pada namanya.

Ah, sudahlah.

"Tch, kau memang bodoh dan keras kepala."

Sang pemuda biru _navy_ mendecih kesal.

"Sebaiknya kalian ceritakan segalanya dengan jujur dan jelas dulu. Akan kuputuskan untuk membantu atau tidak setelah mendengar semuanya."

Kise bersorak riang.

Heh. Walau garang dan seram begitu, ternyata si pemuda _navy_ punya sisi baik juga.

"….."

Mendadak Nezumi merasa bagai berkaca pada cermin.

* * *

Kuroko tak ingat lagi jalan mana saja yang tadi ia lalui. Segalanya begitu samar, satu-satunya yang terasa nyata baginya hanyalah bisikan lembut yang selalu menggelayuti telinganya. Ia dibimbing oleh suara itu, entah ke mana.

Gelap.

Tapi tidak—ada satu sumber cahaya temaram di ujung lorong sana. Cahaya redup berwarna biru yang terbias dari dalam sebuah ruangan.

Ragu-ragu, Kuroko membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Ruangan yang aneh. Penuh dengan lilitan kabel dan belasan perangkat komputer yang layar monitornya berkedip-kedip menyajikan data yang tak Kuroko pahami. Dengan hawa ruangan yang dingin menusuk bagai duri dan sebuah tabung besar yang berpendar kebiruan. Ah ini, pasti cahaya ini yang tadi ia lihat.

Perlahan, Kuroko menyentuh tabung besar itu.

"…?"

Sebuah telapak tangan merapatkan diri dengan jemarinya, walau mereka terbatasi oleh lempengan kaca bening yang dingin.

"…kau…"

Sepasang mata merah darah terbuka.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pertama kalinya bertemu dengan sosok malaikat buangan surga yang terkungkung dalam penjara elektronika.

* * *

"Jadi… temanmu itu ditangkap dan dibawa ke dalam gedung pemerintahan? Apa kau yakin kalau informasimu itu benar?" tanya Aomine, skeptis. Nezumi berdecak kesal.

"Karan tak akan berbohong, kau tahu! Dia ibunya! Minggu lalu, Shion berpamitan pada Ibunya untuk pergi ke gedung aneh itu dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum kembali!"

Aomine menekan pelipisnya.

"Itu artinya ia pergi ke sana atas dasar keinginan sendiri, bukan? Siapa tahu memang ada urusan atau panggilan khusus pemerintah?"

"Yang benar saja! Status Shion tak jauh berbeda denganku, kami kriminal! Ia juga salah satu faktor penyebab runtuhnya dinding No. 6, kau tahu! Dan bila ada alasan bagi pemerintah untuk membawanya ke dalam sana, itu pasti untuk eksekusi—atau paling tidak hukum kurungan."

"Kau mengidap penyakit khawatir berlebihan," sindir Aomine. Kurang lebih sama tajamnya dengan mulut berbisa Nezumi.

"…sebenarnya, aku berasumsi kalau Shion di bawa kesana sebagai kelinci percobaan."

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ingat fenomena penuaan mendadak yang disebabkan oleh lebah parasit sekitar sebulan lalu?" Nezumi memainkan cangkir kopinya.

"Penyakit yang tahu-tahu datang dan pergi serta rasio kematian dari penyakitnya 100% itu?"

Nezumi tertawa sinis.

"Tidak, tidak seratus persen. Ada yang berhasil selamat. Sejauh yang kutahu—dua orang. Salah satunya adalah Shion."

Aomine mulai mengerti ke mana alur cerita ini menuju.

"…belakangan ini Midorima dan Kagami sedang mengadakan penelitian tentang penyakit itu."

Kise melebarkan kelopak matanya.

"Eh?"

(Dan tentu saja masih ada satu pihak lain yang dari tadi hanya bisa memiringkan kepala.)

"Dan laboratorium tempat Midorima bekerja ada di dalam gedung pemerintahan."

"Hoo, sepertinya beberapa bagian mulai terlihat terang di sini." Nezumi menyeringai. "Tapi, siapa itu Midorima dan Kagami?"

Pertanyaan Nezumi dihiraukan begitu saja.

"Tapi tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukan hal tidak manusiawi seperti memaksa orang lain menjadi kelinci percobaan, bukan?" ujar Kise. Terlalu menjunjung tinggi persahabatan, huh?

"…ada kemungkinan kalau Shion sendiri yang bersedia berkooperasi dengan mereka. Bahkan ketika itu membahayakan nyawanya sekalipun."

"Apa!? Yang benar saja—"

"Ia memang orang yang seperti itu. Dan karena itulah sekarang aku ada di sini untuk membebaskannya." Nezumi tersenyum pahit. "Jadi, kau mau membawaku ke sana atau tidak?"

"Tsk. Apa boleh buat, kita akan mencoba negosiasi dengan Kagami. Kalau gagal, itu semua bukan urusanku." Aomine mengacak kepalanya.

"Kalau gagal… aku akan membunuh kalian."

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Aomine.

"Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu kalau kau berani melakukannya."

Oh sial. Nezumi lupa kalau orang ini adalah bagian dari angkatan darat.

Cih, siapa peduli.

Nezumi beranjak menjauh, membuka pintu ruangan dan memberi gestur pada Aomine dan Kise untuk mengikutinya ke dalam truk mini. Kise menghela nafas panjang.

"…Aominecchi, pahamilah sedikit perasaan Nezumicchi." Pemuda pirang tersebut memukul pelan lengan Aomine. Yang ditegur hanya mendengus dengan begitu keras kepalanya.

"…kau tahu, Aominecchi. Andaikan hal yang sama juga terjadi padamu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nezumicchi."

Sebelum Aomine menggapai helai pirang yang berkilau lembut itu, sang pemilik mata cokelat madu terlanjur memalingkan wajah dan menjauh dari batas sentuhnya.

* * *

_Karena Nezumi tak akan-dan tak akan pernah-merasa keberatan untuk menjadi penjahat paling keji sekalipun bila itu demi mengambil kembali sang matahari berbalut salju yang ia cintai._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Bagaimana denganmu? Bersediakah untuk melakukan hal yang sama?_

* * *

Helaian rambut warna hijau berkibar pelan. Midorima menghela nafas pendek. Semprotan disinfektan masih tetap tak membuatnya nyaman. Di dalam _lab,_ ia disambut oleh sesosok pemuda _raven_ yang tersenyum ceria ketika melihat wajah kusutnya.

"Shin-chaaan _ohayooouuu_~!"

Midorima menghindari pelukan maut dari rekan kerjanya tersebut dengan gerakan terlatih.

"Pagi, Takao." Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kagami mana?"

Sang pemuda _raven _yang terpanggil dengan nama Takao menggembungkan pipinya.

"Puih, pagi-pagi yang dicari malah Kagami-chan. Dia ada di ruang sampel, memeriksa data. Setelah ini juga keluar kok."

Midorima tak merespon ucapan Takao. Takao memperhatikan wajah teman hijaunya itu. Kerutan di dahinya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Ada masalah, Shin-chan?"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya ke luar arah pandang Takao.

"…tidak."

Takao menggembungkan pipinya. Huh, tentu saja Midorima tak pandai berbohong.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau harus menceritakannya padaku, tapi paling tidak jangan berbohong di pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya _'yes'_ atau _'no'_ seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi ia terbaca oleh Takao. Ugh, punya teman sejak kecil memang agak merepotkan. Bahkan mendeteksi kebohongan pun bukan jadi hal susah kalau kau sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang lab terbuka.

"Takao, tolong data bagian A—Midorima? Kupikir kau baru keluar tadi?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Midorima menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa di hari ini.

"Aku bawa dua berita, Kagami. Satu baik dan yang satunya buruk. Kau mau yang mana dulu?"

Yang beralis ganda melebarkan kelopak matanya. "Eh? Yang baik dulu, bagaimana?"

"Kuroko dan Kise baru saja sampai ke distrik ini. Dan sekarang Kuroko sedang menunggumu di lantai bawah."

Midorima dapat dengan jelas menangkap perubahan ekspresi Kagami.

"Eeeh? Kuroko-chan dan Kise-chan baru pulang?" Takao bersorak riang. Tipikal bocah.

"Jangan senang dulu. Berita buruknya, Kise menghilang. Kemungkinan besar tersesat." Kagami tertawa hambar.

"Jangan tertawa, Kagami. Di situasi distrik yang sekarang ini, agak berbahaya bila ia berkeliaran sendiri di distrik yang sedang kacau ini."

Kagami bungkam. Ya, tentu saja ia tahu. Keadaan No. 6 sekarang sedang kacau. Orang-orang dari _west block_ berbaur dengan masyarakat dalam tembok, mengakibatkan anarki dan kriminalisme. Bisa saja Kise jadi sasaran empuk para penjarah dari orang-orang itu.

"Secepatnya kita temukan Kise!" perintah Kagami. Ia menghambur keluar lab, disusul oleh Midorima.

"Takao, kau pantau keadaan objek eksperimen kita." Kemudian kedua orang itu benar-benar pergi dari ruangan.

Sang pemuda _raven_ memandang kelam pada layar monitor yang menunjukkan data-data rumit dari objek yang dimaksud Midorima.

"Walaupun demi menyelamatkan banyak orang, tetap saja…"

* * *

"Apa yang kita lakukan ini sama sekali tidak manusiawi."

* * *

Sepasang mata merah terbuka perlahan, menatap lembut padanya diiringi sebuah senyuman tulus yang begitu menyejukkan hati namun seolah membawa luka yang pedih perih. Sosok—mungkin—manusia dengan rambut seputih salju yang melayang dalam sebuah tabung kaca besar, malaikat dalam sangkar.

Kuroko terkesima.

Pemuda berambut putih yang ada di dalam sana tersenyum, kali ini lebih tipis.

'_Baru kali ini aku melihatmu, apa kau ilmuan baru?'_

Kuroko terhenyak sesaat. Orang ini—tidak berbicara padanya, melainkan melakukan semacam telepati kah?

"Aku bukan ilmuan… uh, kau siapa? Kenapa terkurung di dalam sini?" Menghiraukan kecurigaannya tentang _mind link_ yang entah kenapa bisa dilakukan sang pemuda salju, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menanyakan asal-usul sang malaikat.

Sang pemuda dengan senyuman yang lembut namun dingin itu kembali menggemakan suaranya dalam kepala Kuroko.

'_Namaku Shion. Salam kenal, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun…'_

Kuroko terdiam. Darimana sang mentari yang terkurung dalam sangkar ini bisa tahu namanya?

Sang pemuda salju melanjutkan, _'Aku tinggal di dalam sini, karena beberapa orang ingin meneliti suatu hal tentang diriku.'_ Kuroko belum tahu bahwa sang pemuda bernama Shion tersebut adalah salah satu dari korban lebah beracun yang selamat_. 'Lalu tentang mengapa suaraku bisa sampai padamu… aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau spesial, Kuroko-kun?'_

"Shion-kun… aku tidak paham." Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi kau terlihat sangat sedih saat ini. Atau aku salah?"

Sang pemuda salju memudarkan senyumannya.

"Apa kau sedih karena dikurung sendirian di tempat ini?"

'Tidak, aku ada di sini atas keinginanku sendiri. Hanya saja…'

'…_aku sedang sangat merindukan seseorang…'_

Kuroko membalas ucapan sendu itu dengan tatapan penuh simpati.

'_Sebenarnya aku tak pernah keberatan untuk tinggal di dalam sini. Meski betapa menyakitkannya ini, aku akan bertahan demi keselamatan banyak orang.'_

'_Tapi aku lelah. Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah menunggu…'_

Kuroko membisu.

'_Nee, Kuroko-kun… bisakah kau membantuku sedikit?'_

Dan ia terhipnotis seutuhnya oleh nada bicara sendu yang bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur tersebut.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?"

"Uh, masuk ke dalam dan mencari Kagamicchi?"

Dua orang di hadapan Kise sama-sama mendengus sinis.

"Kita bisa ditembak mati kalau masuk tanpa rencana. Ingat Kise, kita sedang membawa VC di sini. Kagami akan langsung tahu, dan kita akan ikut dicap sebagai kriminal kalau itu terjadi." Aomine mendengus.

"Hmph, memangnya kau punya rencana lain yang lebih—"

BLARRRRR!

Suara ledakan.

Ketiga kepala serentak menoleh ke dalam gedung besar tersebut.

"SHION!"

"Oi, tunggu dulu Nezumi! Belun tentu kalau itu—"

Terlambat. Sang tikus hitam terlanjur berlari membabi buta ke arah gedung.

"Tsk," Aomine berdecak. Ia meraih kantong di sakunya dan melemparkan sebuah… pistol pada Kise.

"Aominecchi?"

"Hanya pistol untuk melumpuhkan, tidak akan melukai siapapun. Kita harus berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuknya." Oh iya, pistol teknologi terkini yang dibuat dengan tujuan untuk melumpuhkan sensor saraf target selama sesaat. Tidak akan mengancam nyawa.

"Aominecchi, kita harus mengejar Nezumicchi. Kalau tidak, ia bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri…"

Aomine menggeram.

"Aku tahu itu. Tch, kenapa juga kita harus terlibat dengan orang seperti dia!?"

Walau menggerutu, sang komandan angkatan darat tersebut berlari menyongsong si pemuda tikus. Di belakangnya, Kise tersenyum miris.

"Kurasa Nezumicchi sedikit mirip denganmu, Aominecchi…"

Terlalu jauh untuk didengar oleh sang pemuda biru.

* * *

Baru saja Kagami dan Midorima sampai di ruang tunggu, yang mana seharusnya Kuroko ada di sini. Masalahnya, mereka tak melihat sang biru langit di manapun. Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Kuroko untuk menunggu di tempat ini, dan Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tersesat di tempat yang sudah pernah ia datangi, dan bukan juga tipe orang yang akan kelayapan seenak sendiri di tempat yang bukan posesinya.

Dengan kata lain, ada yang aneh.

Atau… ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

BLARRRRR!

—suara apa itu? Ledakan? Dari dalam gedung?

Delapan detik kemudian, ponsel Midorima berbunyi.

"_Shin…chan…"_

Takao. Suaranya bergetar.

"Takao? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di lab? Kami baru saja mendengar suara ledakan—"

"_Ruang percobaan… terjadi anomali… aku tidak bisa mengontrol dari sini, sistem jaringan dalam lab kita juga… ugh… Shin-chan… tidak bisa…"_

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

"Takao? Takao, apa yang terjadi di sana? Takao!"

Seketika itu juga, Midorima langsung berlari menyongsong arah lab.

Keringat dingin. Baru kali ini Kagami melihat wajah Midorima sepanik itu. Tidak, tenang. Pasti ada hal yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua-

"Nezumicchi, tunggu!"

Suara Kise?

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata benar, itu Kise. Berlari sekuat tenaga di belakang sosok Aomine yang terlihat cukup panik. Mereka meneriakkan satu nama.

Nezumi.

"…VC103221?"

Sial! Aomine menyerapah dalam batinnya. Tentu saja Kagami ingat semua kode dan wajah VC yang masih hidup. Ia tak akan jadi penjabat Negara kalau ingatannya sejelek itu.

Menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Nezumi, sang pemuda _crimson _berhasil menghentikan pergerakan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Aomine, Kise! Kenapa VC yang menghancurkan tembok No. 6 bisa ada di sini? Jelaskan ini semua!"

"Kaulah yang berhutang penjelasan pada kami." Nezumi geram. "Di mana Shion?"

Kagami terhenyak. Oh tentu saja, dua orang itu jelas saling mengenal. Mereka menghancurkan tembok itu bersama-sama, bukan?

Dan itu artinya ini akan jadi sangat buruk. Tidak, ia tak boleh membiarkan VC ini untuk bertemu Shion. Kalau tidak, emosi sang percobaannya tersebut akan mengalami gejolak dan—

—dan ia tak tahu, neraka seperti apa yang akan tercipta bila hal itu sampai terjadi.

Nezumi menatap geram pada sosok _crimson_ itu. Ia—orang inilah yang membawa paksa Shion ke tempat ini. Ialah yang menjadikan Shion sebagai kelinci percobaannya, memainkan tubuhnya sesuka yang ia mau. Ia merenggut kebebasan Shion dengan dalih untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia di masa yang akan datang. Terlalu naïf, begitu naïf dan keji hingga Nezumi ingin mencabik habis tubuh orang ini.

Karena Shion adalah malaikat yang bermandikan cahaya matahari, bukan objek penelitian yang tergolek kaku dalam balutan ruang serba putih.

Baru saja Nezumi ingin mengarahkan pisaunya pada kerongkongan Kagami—

'…_Nezumi…'_

Suara itu memanggilnya.

"SHION!?"

Nezumi berhenti, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sang pemilik suara. Nihil, hanya ada ia dan tiga orang yang sedag bersitegang ini.

'_Nezumi, di sini…'_

Tapi suara itu membimbingnya.

Karena itu Nezumi berlari. Berlari dan berlari tanpa peduli pada hal lain selain panggilan merdu yang sarat akan kerinduan itu.

Shion sudah dekat.

"Tunggu!"

Namun Kagami tak tinggal diam. Dibidiknya puggung sang tikus hitam yang berhasil menyusup melewatinya tersebut. Ia menarik pelatuk—

DOR!

Gumpalan energi plasma yang berefek kejut seperti listrik melaju pesat ke arah Nezumi.

"Argh!"

Cahaya yang berkilat bagai petir itu bersarang, di bahu kiri Aomine.

"AOMINECCHI!"

Kise berlari, menerjang tubuh Aomine dan menopangnya sebelum sang pemuda _navy_ terjatuh ke lantai. Aomine sendiri menggertakkan giginya sembari menahan rasa ngilu luar biasa yang berdenut kencang di bahunya. Satu hal yang baik adalah ia tak terluka, secara fisik. Namun tentu saja sengatan ini terasa begitu menyiksa bagi sistem sarafnya.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya. Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang ini? Kenapa mereka sampai melakukan ini semua demi seorang VC gila itu? Kise? Kagami paham. Namun Aomine?

"Kenapa—"

"Kagamicchi tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Kise menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Di sudut matanya tergenang tetesan bening. Air mata.

"Nezumicchi hanya ingin bertemu Shioncchi, itu saja. Sama seperti ketika aku merindukan Aominecchi dan juga seperti Kagamicchi yang ingin melihat Kurokocchi."

Kagami membisu.

Ya, ia memang tak akan pernah paham. Tentu saja ia tahu tentang hal yang dimaksudkan Kise. Namun menukarkan nyawa banyak orang hanya demi cinta? Tidak, ia tak akan—

Ponselnya berdering.

"_Kagami, ini aku."_

Midorima.

"…bagaimana dengan Takao?"

"_Ia baik-baik saja, hanya pingsan karena asap ledakan."_

Kagami menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas lega.

"_Daripada itu, Kagami… ada hal gawat."_

Raut Kagami tak berubah banyak. Memangnya ada yang lebih buruk dari situasi di mana seorang VC menyusup ke gedung pemerintahan dan parahnya ia dibantu oleh sahabatnya sendiri?

Oh, benar juga. Tadi Midorima keburu lari duluan.

"_Ledakan tadi berasal dari ruang percobaan utama kita."_

Tempat Shion tertidur dalam tabung percobaannya.

"_Dan sekarang Kuroko sedang ada di dalam sana."_

Jantung Kagami seolah berhenti berdetak.

Astaga.

"_Kagami? Kau masih di sana? Kagami!"_

Sang pemuda _crimson_ itu menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya.

Dan berlari.

Sepertinya ia mulai paham dengan hal yang diucapkan Kise tadi.

* * *

Nezumi terus berlari.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah entah kemana, tangannya terus menggapai hal yang tak konkrit. Pandangannya maya, ia bagai buta. Namun dalam benaknya seolah ada sesosok malaikat yang mengulurkan tangan, menariknya, dan membawanya berjalan menuju pintu surgawi.

Bukan delusi. Bagi Nezumi, Shion memanglah malaikat. Bukan khayalan maupun bualan. Hanya realita yang terpancar dari kebaikan hati yang tak akan pernah lekang dari jiwa Shion—

Karena itu, hal yang bisa dilakukan Nezumi ketika sampai dalam ruangan yang berpendar kebiruan itu hanyalah terdiam. Terpaku. Ia tak peduli lagi pada pemandangan lain di sekitarnya. Hanya satu titik, satu fokus.

"Kuroko!"

Ia tak melihat, tak merasakan apapun ketika Kagami menyeruak masuk dari sebelahnya, menerjang sosok berambut biru muda yang terkulai tak berdaya di bawah tabung kaca yang pecah hancur berkeping-keping. Ledakan tadi… pasti berasal dari dalam tabung itu.

Berantakan.

Kagami memeluk erat sosok pemuda biru langit yang sedang hilang kesadaran itu. Luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuh, jelas karena terkena serpihan kaca. Kagami mengguncang pelan tubuh ringkih itu sebari memanggil nama Kuroko berkali-kali, namun apa daya sepasang bola mata warna biru langit itu enggan untuk menampakkan kilaunya.

Kagai memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko, berharap dengan itu ia bisa membangunkan sang biru langit. Sungguh, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan penelitiannya empat bulan ini. Persetan dengan VC yang yang ingin menculik sampel perobaannya itu. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya enggan untuk membuka mata saat ini.

Ini mengerikan.

Sial! Kagami benar-benar tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan distrik ini? Memang terlaknat kah?

Sementara Nezumi masih terpaku. Di dalam tabung yang tak lagi berbentuk, berdiri sesosok malaikat duniawi dengan sepasang mata merah dan helaian hambut sewarna salju yang dihiasi titik-tiitk air. Mata merah darah itu ("Akhirnya—") menatap ke arah Nezumi, kembali tersenyum lembut sementara kaki-kaki berkulit pucat yang dihiasi lilitan ular merah itu melangkah perlahan. Mendekat, ("—Sedikit lagi—") kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Nezumi.

("—kah?")

Hanya dingin yang terasa.

Nezumi mundur selangkah. Ia kembali menatap Shion. Senyumnya masih lembut. Ah, tidak. Tapi tak lagi hangat. Begitu pula tangannya yang tadi menyentuh Nezumi. Tangan Shion tak pernah sedingin itu.

Nezumi mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai.

Melayang, kaki-kaki itu tak memijak tanah.

(Bukan—)

(—ia bukan Shion.)

Sekali lagi, sang malaikat (artifisial) itu tersenyum dingin.

'Kau menyelamatkanku lagi, Nezumi—'

Nezumi membelalakkan matanya. Tidak, ia terlambat. Shion tak akan bisa lagi—

* * *

'—_kau membebaskanku, namun hanya dalam delusimu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski malaikat yang dibuang surga sekalipun, ia masih akan tetap mempersembahkan segalanya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: HANZEERRRR INI NGAMBANG ABIS MAKSUDNYA APA KOK BERASA GAJELAS GINI HAAAAAH!?

Ugh, srsly, harusnya ini butuh jatah kata yang lebih panjang lagi, tapi saya pendek-pendekin gegara takut sama batas words di challengenya yang engga boleh lebih dari 5k (termasuk A/N). Jadinya rumpang abis gini, sungguh.

Alur dan plotnya sendiri tidak saya jelaskan secara gamblang dalam cerita. Maunya biar para readers ikut bermain dalam mengelola cerita gitu. Tapi emang mustahil banget dengan jumlah words segini. Jadinya malah nggak jelas maksudnya apa ini fanfic. Sumpah, ini fanfic dengan alur paling ngambang yang bernah saya bikin orz.

Jadi gini ceritanya. Setting fanfic ini adalah canon universenya No. 6, empat bulan setelah peristiwa runtuhnya dinding yang membatasi No. 6 dengan dunia luar. Dalam rentang waku itu, kan Shion berpisah sama Nezumi. Nah, sekitar sebulan setelah Shion balik ke rumah ibunya, di dipanggil sama pemerintah buat ikut serta sebagai percobaan dalam penelitian penyakit yang disebabkan oleh lebah parasit yang anak buahnya Elyurias(?) itu. Kita tahu sendiri kan Shion sifatnya kaya apa, jadi dia setuju buat ngorbanin kebebasannya demi nolongin banyak orang di masa depan.

Nah, Nezumi yang terpisah empat bulan dari Shion baru tahu soal itu pas Karan ngirim surat pake tikus yang dulu dibawa Shion.

Dan di sini, Kuroko sama Kise itu pelajar dari distrik No. 2, dapet beasiswa di bidang basket. Merekanya baru pulang ke No. 6 pas empat bulan setelah runtuhnya dinding No. 6.

Kagami sama Midorima dan Takao sama-sama jadi ilmuan yang bertanggung jawab soal percobaan lebah parasit itu. Cuma Kagami juga punya andil dalam pemerintahan darurat No. 6. Kalo Aomine, bapaknya itu jadi komandan AD di sini, baru meninggal gegara kena sengat lebah parasit. Nah, jadinya dia diangkat jadi komandan AD yang baru.

Terus ceritanya para chara Kurobasu itu semuanya penduduk asli No. 6, teman sejak kecil semua. Cuma yang paling lama temenanya itu Midorima sama Takao. Dan pas usia 14, KiKuro dapet beasiswa ke distrik No. 2. Aomine masuk angakatan militer, Kagami mendalami politik (sekaligus ilmu kimia), Midorima ngambil pendidikan dokter, dan Takao ngambil teknik biomedik.

(Tapi ajegile aja bakal panjang ceritanya kalo saya pake jelasin soal pendidikan dan masa lalu mereka.)

Tentang kenapa Nezumi bisa nodongin Kise? Murni kebetulan. Sedangkan dalam pemikiran saya, rasanya lucu aja ngebayangin Nezumi yang nyetir truk mini sambil menggerutu di sebelah Kise yang dengan polosnya senyam-senyum. Terus saya ingin memberikan impresi kalo kadang Nezumi seolah melihat sosok Shion dari Kise. Dan Nezumi sendiri juga aware kalo Aomine ada kemiripan sama dirinya sendiri lol.

Jadinya di sini saya mengumpamakan NezumiShion dengan AoKise lol.

Terus tentang prosedur penelitian KagaMidoTaka dan apa aja yang mereka lakukan ke Shion, silahkan berimajinasi. /plak!

Dan di bagian akhir, apa yang terjadi dengan Shion? Unstable mentality? Kerasukan Elyurias(lagi)? Kerusakan otak akibat percobaaan? Atau ia hanya muak?

Sekali lagi, saya serahkan pada pembaca. /plak!

Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko pas itu? I mean—apa yang dia lakukan setelah Shion minta tolong padanya? Shion nyuruh dia ngapain? Kenapa tahu-tahu Kuroko bisa semaput dengan banyak luka gitu? Saya pikir, Anda semua tahu jawabannya. Namun, karena kalau dijelaskan secara gamblang jadinya nggak asik, jadi saya subdue penjelasan situasinya di deskripsi fanfic. =)

And soshite, fanfic ini dibuat dalam challenge bulan Agustus di grup United Fandom: Hero and Villain, Cross and Over, serta event Ways for Liberation! Di grup Fanfiction. Net world.

Yosh, thanks for your attention ^^ Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan dari fic random gajelas ini, silahkan pm saya~ 8D

Would you like to review? /plok

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
